


the silver lining in every cloud (may be a rainbow)

by arashianelf



Series: rainbow on your wrist [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider future!fic on our dear boys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silver lining in every cloud (may be a rainbow)

_“Don't seek to be happy; let everyone else chase after that rainbow. Seek to be kind, and you'll find the rainbow follows you.”_ ― Richelle E. Goodrich

-

It was only a minor detail, but it still caught her eye. There was nothing unusual that had occurred in her day today. She’d done her homework and handed it up on time, went for her club activities and gushed about Arashi with her friends like they always did. She was on her way home, leaning against the glass next to the door and people-watching while listening to Arashi’s album when she felt a sense of deja-vu. She looked around more closely and noticed something eerily familiar.

Two men standing opposite her, facing each other and leaning against the glass… one man reading newspapers though he was not in a business suit, sitting between a man listening to music and another tanner man sleeping with his head against the glass… The thing that they all had in common was that they were all wearing face masks.

A coincidence? She thought not. She brought out her phone and scrolled through her album until she had found the photo her friend had taken. She then looked up and down repeatedly, comparing the two scenes. They were almost exactly the same, with the only differences being that they were wearing different clothes and the album cover had their faces blurred while they were wearing masks. However, she could not hold down a small squeal.

It was them! It was then that the train screeched to a stop at Ichikawa station, one stop before hers, which was Funabashi. As she watched, the man reading the newspapers closed and folded the newspapers in a swift motion, nudging both men beside him slightly.

The two men looked up and then all three of them stood up together, and all of five of them walked out of the train in a group, standing so closely to each other she did not know how they were moving so fast. It all happened within a minute, and she was left staring at the closing doors of the train as her eyes followed their movement through the train doors until the train left the station. Her mind could not comprehend the scene that she had seen.

She had heard rumours of the marks on their wrists, and whether they were fake or not, but as they walked together, she could not help but notice the marks on the inside of their wrists. If the rumours were true and they really were soulmates…

She smiled. Then they deserved all the privacy they could get. She looked down at her own wrist, where her own soulmate mark was. She traced the two names and the pawprint with her finger. She’d help them protect this secret of theirs for however long it took. Having four soulmates were rare, and she realised that they did not want to bring more attention to themselves by announcing their relationship. That did not stop her from taking the train at the same time for a week to see if they appeared again.

(They did. Every Tuesday, they would be there. She guessed that they were probably going home from Tokyo, where they did their recordings and filmings. She made sure to be on the train every Tuesday from then on.)

(And when the other fans finally did realise that yes, they were indeed true soulmates, her friends rushed to tell her, and she just smiled and squealed along with them.)

(She never told them about how one day one of the members (she thought it was Nino) looked at her in the eye on the train with a twinkle in his eye and inconspicuously made his way to stand beside her, whispering “Thank you” in the noisy bustle of the train. He’d passed her something – a card, she realised – and when she’d gotten home later in the evening, she’d opened the card to find that it said “Thank you for not telling the world the truth.” with all their signatures on it.

(The next week when she saw them again, she’d beamed at Nino (the slouch was too conspicuous, as was the DS.) and passed him a card that told them of how she’d noticed them and asked that they switched them up so that they would not get found out so easily again. They had listened, and the next week when she had gotten onto the train their positions had changed. She still recognised them, though. It was the only thing that allowed her to push through the work that school threw at her.)

(And if one evening she was holding back tears on the train and they’d brought her back to their apartment to console her after she’d messaged her parents, no one had to know except them. They’d made her promise her life not to reveal their address, after, though.)

(And if she’d grown up knowing little things about them that no one else did, that they were much more affectionate in private than in public once they were comfortable, that they looked exhausted but happy every time she saw them, and that she was part of their little family, well, that was a secret she’d take to the grave.)

(They were much older than her, but were so much like the brothers she had never thought she’d wanted. She’d invited them to her wedding, but they never came. Or so she thought, until she spotted them at the back of the church. They were being as inconspicuous as possible, which worked, but inconspicuous had never stopped their inofficial sister from recognizing them. It never had.)

(They were a family, and that was all that mattered.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this. I felt like I was in the mood to write something, and this was the first thing that came to mind, so, here you go :D I'm sorry for all the brackets but I couldn't help adding more things until it became like this XD Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (For sentimentality I used the Soubusen line :D)


End file.
